Wolf Fangs
by Warrior-Wolf1
Summary: Tara's life just went up in flames. Literally. With her parents dead and her brother missing, Tara is sent to foster parents in none other than Forks, Washington. But what are the weird hot flashes, and why is someone following her? T for mild swearing.
1. Fire

**READ ME!!: This is set before Eclipse. Before I forget, which is very like me, I'm going to put in a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Just because I wish that it were, does not mean I own the Twilight series. Unfortunately, the world mocks my inability to finish a single story I write that is my own. I do not own any of the ideas or characters from any of the Twilight books. Darn.**

Have you ever one of those night when you can't sleep? When you're wound tight as a rubber band, ready to snap? All the extra energy coursing up and down your veins and buzzing in her head? Where you toss and turn and the sheets get all tangled around you? It was one of those nights, when this whole thing started.

I rolled over and hung my arm over the side of my bed. My clock blinked neon green, mocking me.

* * *

I puffed my cheeks out and blew out my breath in a big huff. My grabbed my clock and pulled it toward me until the cord wouldn't give anymore. I glared at the clock.

"I need to go to sleep now, I have school tomorrow." As if talking to inanimate objects would help my sleep problems. If anything, it would me seem crazy. Like I needed _that_.

The clock continued to blink, oblivious to my very important problems. Setting the clock back down, I sat up and pulled the covers off. Swinging my legs out of bed; I stretched. Maybe a quick jog would around the block would get rid of all this extra energy. I slipped on some pants and a sweater over my pajamas. I tugged my boots on and stuffed my cell phone into my pocket. You know, just in case I was kidnapped.

I tip toed down the hall and past my parents room. I could hear my dad's snores echoing in the room. How did my mom manage to sleep through that? I averted my eyes when I went by my brothers room. No need to stir up memories. A lump formed in my throat anyway.

***

I should introduce myself. My name is Tara. My last name is on a need-to-know basis, and you don't need to know. I'm a regular fifteen year old, have brown hair that some would say is slightly blond, and regular blue eyes. I used to live in a fairly nice town in Washington state. I have--_had, _gosh darn it!--a twin brother, Leo. He was like me. Who am I kidding? My teachers could barely tell us apart, even though I'm obviously a girl. We were born just minutes apart, and I'm proud to say I am exactly twelve minutes older.

He was the stubborn, irresponsible, perverted, jerk-ish, sporty, swearing half of us. Still, he didn't deserve any of what happened. Just a month ago, after staying out with his friends in town, he went missing. "_Massacre and Missing"_ was the title in the paper the day after. All five of his friends were found dead in the park the next day. No wounds, no sign of struggle, no nothing. Just dead, like that.

Only Leo was missing. In the next few weeks that followed there were missing posters, police everywhere, and my weeping mom. I, on the other hand, just kind of went numb inside. Leo might have been a jerk sometimes but he had been one of my only friends. I locked myself in my room, started failing school, and spent all my time with our dog. She died last week.

Isn't life just _peachy _sometimes?

***

I closed the door behind me and breathed in the cold, late autumn air. My house was lined up next to other countless clones on the street. I patted my messy bun of hair and shoved my hands into my pockets. Walking down the quiet street, I looked up and stared at the stars. Was Leo up there? Not that I'm a very religious person, but I still wondered, you know?

I loved being outside; it was calming for me. Sometimes I dreamt that I was an animal running through the forest.

I don't know how long I wandered around outside, but I eventually turned around. Even if I did get to sleep, it wouldn't be too pretty in the morning. If my mom found out I'd been walking outside this late at night when "the loonies come out." (To quote my mom.) there would be hell to pay. I shivered and stared at my feet as I walked back towards to my house.

A breeze blew and I looked around at the trees that lined behind the houses. I wondered what animals would be out around here when I froze. I swore I had seen something flit between the trees. I bent my head and broke into a light jog.

A slight glowing from ahead caught my attention and I forgot about the creepy animal. Rounding the corner, I stopped. I stood there, my mouth hanging open. My hands trembled and I gripped my phone with white knuckles.

My house was up in flames.

I guess at sometime someone called 911 while I was rooted to the ground, because fire trucks and ambulances arrived. My neighbor came out and hugged me in her bathrobe and slippers. I didn't care, I buried my face into her shoulder and let her lead me into her house across the street.

One tear slipped from under my eyelid as I squeezed them shut. Gone, it was all gone.

**Well, what do you think? It might not be the greatest thing you've ever read, but I appreciate any and all criticism. I'm not going to update until I get at least two reviews. Please review, I really appreciate it. :D Peace Out! =)**


	2. Meeting Your Neighbors

**Hello again! I don't know how long this story will be, so I'm kind of winging it. Ideas will be greatly appreciated. I have a general idea of what happens, so that will have to fit in...Hopefully the first chapter will be my shortest, but until I get ideas it's going to be slow, so hang on.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still don't own any of the Twilight characters or books. Shoot.**

I lay curled up on the neatly made bed, my head resting on my arm. My book lay on the neat little desk with a lamp beside my bed. Light poured in from the newly washed windows, illuminating the white-washed walls of the room. The only thing I'd done to make the room my own was hang a dreamcatcher above my bed.

I was staying at the Adaylie's, my _foster parents_. Gah, I really hate those words.

"_It's only until we find your relatives." _The social worker had told me. Just wait until they found out my only living relatives were my grandparents, who lived in Florida. Both my parents had been only children, and my dad's parents died before I was born in a car accident. Something about a dog and a light pole.

Anyway...it's only been about a month since the fire, and if I do say so myself, I've been doing good. Still there was the occasional break down, where I locked myself in my room and lay on "my bed."

Both my parents are dead. Leo may as well be. But the funeral was the worst.

For the first time in my life, I'd worn a dress. The entire four hours, I'd kneeled by the closed caskets, crying. All my stuff was at the land fill. As in, _everything_.So Michelle and David--my foster parents--had been forced to go shopping for me before I had arrived.

I heard the door downstairs open and close.

"Tara?" Michelle called up the stairs. I rolled over and jumped off the bed. "I just went shopping, can you help me with the groceries?"

"I'm doing homework!" I lied. I hadn't started school yet. Maybe she wouldn't realize. I heard her trudge into the kitchen. I shut the door to the room. I wasn't about to call it my room, this was only a temporary situation. It was just until something else was figured out.

I started school tomorrow. I doubt I'd like this high school. I mean the town had barely over 3,000 people all together. It was puny. Not like the school I went to before. I had a few friends, and starting over wasn't going to be easy. Of course, Leo. . . No. I couldn't finish that thought.

Ugh. I needed to take a walk. I grabbed my coat from off the back of the chair by the desk. I slipped it on and grabbed my boots. I eased the door open and took a quick look down the stairs. David was still at work, and Michelle was still unpacking groceries. I tip toed down the stairs and rushed to the door.

"Tara?" I froze and turned around. Michelle was holding an apple and looking at me. She tossed the apple to me.

"In case you get hungry. I'll trust you to get home within half an hour. Do you have a watch?" I nodded, lying again. She nodded and went back into the kitchen.

"Make sure you take a good coat with you, it's getting chilly." She said over her shoulder. I swallowed and slipped out the door. Michelle was nice, but nothing like my mom. My mom wouldn't have ever let me out the door alone. I shook my head and shoved my hands in my pockets.

The Adaylie's lived on some reserve called La Push. Of course, I wasn't going to school here. Noo, I had to catch the late bus and ride for half a freaking hour to the public school. There was some private school around here somewhere, but apparently the Adaylie's couldn't afford it. Anyway, it would help me make friends. That's what they said, not me.

A cold wind blew down the dirt street and I regretted wearing shorts, even if I did wear black leggings under them. La Push seemed nice enough, it had a few beaches and a nice little store. Of course, the constant lack of sun was going to be a bummer.

The locals kind of creeped me out. They were all tan and tall and half the guys around here went shirtless. Were they all _completely oblivious _to the weather? I guess I would fit in there.

I liked the fact that most of the place was all woods; maybe I would explore it sometime.

Up ahead I saw the beginning of a small beach. I shoved my hands deeper into my pockets and bowed my head. It was a force of habit to look at my feet while I walked. If you spent as much time as I did walking in the woods, you'd understand. If you didn't watch where you were going, you'd end up with a rolled ankle or a face full of dirt. I learned the hard way.

The sky was overcast and wind blew in from the ocean. I walked down the coastline, leaving slight imprints in the sand behind me. I looked up and stopped. Up on a cliff I could make out a few figures. They seemed to be fighting about something. Stupid idiots, they'd throw a few punches and roll right off the cliff.

That's when one of them fell off. I watched with my mouth open as he (I assumed) turned into a dive and splashed into the ocean. My mind was consumed with burning figures and splintering wood. I was sure he was dead.

Perfect, now I had bad luck wherever I went too. I stood rooted to the ground and waited. What seemed like an hour turned out to be a few seconds as the person resurfaced. I started breathing again.

I turned on my heel and went to the house. Again, I wasn't calling it "my house."

I heard voices as I closed the door behind me.

"Tara?" Michelle asked. I tugged my boots off and draped my jacket over arm. I drifted into the kitchen and saw that it was packed with people I didn't know. Of course.

"Tara. These are the neighbors." Michelle smiled at me and put her arm around my shoulders. I looked at the group in the kitchen from under my bangs. "Everybody, this is Tara, David and I's foster child. She's a darling." I nodded minutely. An elderly man in a wheel chair rolled forward and stuck out his hand.

"My name is Billy Black. Welcome to La Push." He said. I shook his hand and smiled timidly.

"My son Jacob couldn't be here right now. Maybe I'll have him swing by sometime." I nodded again. A pretty lady stepped around him and took my hand in both of hers.

"My name is Emily. Just call me Emily." She smiled at me warmly. She was very nice. "I hope you like it here." I smiled at her. Michelle squeezed my shoulders.

"This is Mrs. Clearwater." She said. A stern looking woman nodded at me. "And her son, Seth." A boy a bit older looking than me poked his head from behind his mothers. At least he had a shirt on. He grinned at me.

"Hi, nice to meet you." He said. I nodded again. The rest of the introductions were pretty much the same. At one point, that Seth guy slipped out the door. His mom let him go whenever he wanted? And did they expect me to remember all these names at once? I couldn't even remember the guy in the wheelchair's name. Bob? Ricky? I kind of drifted off after that.

After awhile, I escaped up to the room. I jumped onto my bed. I exhaled and wiped my face with my hands. Did someone turn up the heat in here? It was getting hot. And it wasn't even Halloween.

I sighed and rolled over until my face was inches from the wall. Ugh. I could still hear the people downstairs. Michelle and Davis were nice, and so far they had really tried to make me welcome. But they could never replace my real parents.

I sighed again and sat up. I opened the curtains above one of the windows and stared out. Absentmindedly, I tugged a lock of hair out of its loose bun and twirled it around my finger.

It was a full moon. I just stood there staring at it until I thought of my life before the fire. It made me so _angry_. Why did it have to happen to me? Leo was already gone! Daisy (our dog) had died after that. It wasn't like I needed anymore to worry about. And now I was stuck in this place, with all my stuff gone.

I clutched the windowsill until it seemed it was going to break. I turned sharply and opened the door. I was going for a walk. Down in the living room, David was still watching TV. Michelle had already gone to bed, and the neighbors had left before that.

I quickly slipped down the stairs, grateful that they didn't creak. I slipped my boots on and crept out the door. I left my jacket; I felt I didn't need it. I was already feeling really hot. Maybe the flu came early this year. School tomorrow was going to suck. It was already late. I didn't think I stayed up this late, but you never know.

I shove my hands into my pockets and breathed deeply.

Wind blew through the trees beside me, and my boots scuffed along the road. It probably wasn't the smartest idea walking around like this, but I wasn't complaining.

The sky was really pretty. Like literal diamonds shining in the sky. You know that little kids song you sing in kindergarden, right? _Twinkle twinkle little star_. . . yeah. . .

A branch snapped in the woods to my left, and I jumped about ten feet in the air. I spun on my heel and stared into the woods, narrowing my eyes. The wind blew again, and there was silence. I shivered and turned around.

Sleep is a good thing, it let's me dream. Anything happens in my dreams. I was gonna go try to sleep. School was H-E-double toothpicks without being sleep deprived as well.

I trotted back to the house. Yes, sleep was a very good thing indeed.

***

A pair of twin scarlet irises peered out of the woods, watching the pale figure recede into the dark. Her scent trailed after her, slightly bitter. Creeping along on the edge of the woods, the eyes followed the female down the road. They watched as she opened the door and crept inside.

They watched as the TV switched off in the living room. She was staying with 'David' and 'Michelle'. He had done his research.

A sharp howl in the distance made the head attached to the wine-colored eyes whip to stare into the woods. He turned and sprinted farther into the woods.

He would be back. As soon as the werewolves were gone.

**Meh, sorry it's rushed there at the end. I also want to say that I probably won't update for awhile, considering I need to borrow Eclipse from a friend and re-read for major parts. I don't feel like updating until I get at least two reviews, either. =D Peace Out Peoples. **


End file.
